


Llama, Llama, Fuck

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [25]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, M/M, llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants a llama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llama, Llama, Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on [](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/)**aholelabledlove**. This crackified piece of crack was all her idea.

"Spencer."

"Hm?"

"I want a llama."

"Well, we're going to Brazil soon," Spencer replied, not even opening his eyes; Brendon's antics were nothing new.

Brendon gasped. "You think we can get a llama in Brazil?"

Spencer opened his eyes and turned to look at Brendon, blinking a little. "Are you being totally serious right now or are you just fucking with me? Because I can't tell."

"Spencer, how could you question my sincerity on something like this?" Brendon cried, batting his eyelashes pitifully and pouting. "I really, really want a llama."

"Where would we put this llama, Brendon?"

"In the backyard, of course."

"Brendon, we can't keep a llama in the backyard."

Brendon scoffed, crawling out of bed and locating a pair of briefs before pulling them on. "Fine, I'll call Zack. He'll get me a llama."

Spencer laughed, sprawling across the entire bed. "I bet he won't, either."

Brendon went to go find his phone to call Zack, but the person who answered the phone was definitely not Zack.

"Hello?" came a familiar, sleepy monotone.

"Ryan?"

Brendon could hear a hushed, 'Fuck, it's Brendon,' and some shuffling across the line before Zack came on. "Brendon! What's going on, kid?"

"Zack, why is Ryan there?"

"Ryan's my friend, what's wrong with having friends around?"

"Nothing. I just thought Ryan was busy recording right now."

"He is, actually," Zack replied. There was some muttering before Zack came back. "I, uh, decided to come out to LA to see him. Surprise! I'm coming to see you and Spencer tomorrow."

"Zack, I-"

"Well, I've gotta go, B, I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

"Zack, wait, I want a llama!"

Zack had already hung up, so Brendon sighed, trudging back to the bedroom.

"What did Zack say?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"I didn't get a chance to ask him. But you owe me twenty bucks."

Spencer sat up. "Wait, what? Which bet did I lose? When? How?"

"Remember how you kept saying that Ryan was fucking Jon, but I insisted he was fucking Zack, so we put money on it?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Wait, Ryan's fucking Zack?"

"Probably. Ryan just answered Zack's phone. And Zack's suddenly in LA."

Spencer laid back down. "Huh. Never would have guessed."

"Either way, I can just ask Zack about the llama tomorrow," Brendon added, crawling back into bed. "He's coming by."

Spencer groaned. "You and your damn llama!"  



End file.
